In a liquid crystal display apparatus, specifically, in a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display apparatus, one of two transparent substrates, which are arranged to face each other with a liquid crystal layer being interposed therebetween, is provided with a display electrode and a reference electrode. An electric field, which is generated parallel with the transparent substrates between the display electrode and the reference electrode, modulates light penetrating the liquid crystal layer.
In the horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display apparatus, the other transparent substrate is apt to be charged due to external causes, and then liquid crystals enclosed inside the apparatus are influenced by the static electricity, so that a display may be distorted. For this reason, measures that a transparent conductive film is provided on a surface of the transparent substrate at an outer side of the liquid crystal layer and is grounded have been taken for the horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display apparatus (for example, refer to JP-B-3645834).
A liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-B-3645834 has a shield function against the static electricity from the outside by grounding the transparent conductive film provided on the surface of the transparent substrate at the outer side of the liquid crystal layer. However, when the transparent conductive film is disconnected from the grounding, a screen display is distorted by the influence of the static electricity from the outside.
In the meantime, when there is no technology of checking a grounding resistance of a conductive member for electrical connection from the transparent conductive film to the transparent substrate having the pixel electrode and the reference electrode, the check is made by a sensory inspection for checking an outward appearance of the conductive member.